footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Ronaldinho
| cityofbirth = Porto Alegre | countryofbirth = Brazil | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Attacking midfielder / Forward | currentclub = | clubnumber = | youthyears = 1987–1998 | youthclubs = Grêmio | years = 1998–2001 2001–2003 2003–2008 2008–2010 2010-2012 2012-2014 2014–2015 2015 Total | clubs = Grêmio Paris Saint-Germain Barcelona Milan Flamengo Atlético Mineiro Querétaro Fluminense | caps(goals) = 52 (21) 55 (17) 145 (70) 76 (20) 33 (15) 48 (17) 25 (8) 7 (0) 441 (167) | nationalyears = 1999–2013 | nationalteam = Brazil | nationalcaps(goals) = 97 (33) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Ronaldo de Assis Moreira (born 21 March 1980), commonly known as Ronaldinho (ʁonawˈdʒĩɲu) or Ronaldinho Gaúcho, is a Brazilian former professional footballer and ambassador for Spanish club FC Barcelona after signing for them in September 2016. His main playing position is as an attacking midfielder or forward. He won the FIFA World Player of the Year award in 2004 and 2005. Renowned for his technique, tricks, dribbling, overhead kicks, no-look passes and free kicks, Ronaldinho is regarded to be one of the best players of his generation. "Ronaldinho", the diminutive and term of endearment for "Ronaldo", is accompanied in Brazilian usage by the nickname "Gaúcho" (since he hails from southern Brazil), in order to distinguish him from fellow footballer and countryman Ronaldo, who was known as "Ronaldinho" in Brazil beforehand. Ronaldo went by his first name upon his move to Europe, thereby allowing Ronaldinho to drop the "Gaúcho" and go by the name Ronaldinho abroad. Ronaldinho has played 97 matches and scored 33 goals for the Brazil national team. He was an integral part of the 2002 FIFA World Cup-winning team in Korea and Japan, starring alongside Ronaldo and Rivaldo in an attacking trio, and was named in the FIFA World Cup All-Star Team. At club level, Ronaldinho played first for the Brazilian club Grêmio before spending the bulk of his career with European clubs Paris Saint-Germain, Barcelona and Milan. He then returned to Brazil to play for Flamengo and Atlético Mineiro before moving to Mexico to play for Querétaro. With Barcelona, he won La Liga twice, the UEFA Champions League in 2006 and accumulated numerous individual awards, including the FIFA World Player of the Year in 2004 and 2005 and the Ballon d'Or in 2005. Ronaldinho was named in the FIFA 100, a list of the world's greatest living players compiled by Pelé, and to the FIFPro World XI from 2005–2007. Honours Club ;Grêmio *South Cup (1): 1999 *Campeonato Gaúcho (1): 1999 ;Paris Saint-Germain *UEFA Intertoto Cup (1): 2001 ;Barcelona *La Liga (2): 2004–05, 2005–06 *Supercopa de España (2): 2005, 2006 *UEFA Champions League (1): 2005–06 *FIFA Club World Cup Runner-up (1): 2006 ;Milan *Serie A (1): 2010–11 ;Flamengo *Campeonato Carioca (1): 2011 ;Atlético Mineiro *Campeonato Mineiro (1): 2013 *Copa Libertadores (1): 2013 *Recopa Sudamericana (1): 2014 International ;Brazil *Copa América (1): 1999 *FIFA World Cup (1): 2002 *FIFA Confederations Cup (1): 2005 *Superclásico de las Américas (1): 2011 ;Brazil U23 *CONMEBOL Men Pre-Olympic Tournament (1): 1999 *Olympic Bronze Medal (1): 2008 ;Brazil U17 *South American Under-17 Football Championship (1): 1997 *FIFA U-17 World Championship (1): 1997 Individual *FIFA Confederations Cup Golden Ball (1): 1999 *FIFA Confederations Cup Golden Shoe (1): 1999 *Rio Grande do Sul State Championship Top Scorer (1): 1999 *CONMEBOL Men Pre-Olympic Tournament Top Scorer (1): 2000 *FIFA World Cup All-Star Team (1): 2002 *FIFA 100 *La Liga Ibero-American Player of the Year (1): 2004 *FIFA Confederations Cup Bronze Ball (1): 2005 *World Soccer Magazine World Player of The Year (2): 2004, 2005 *FIFA World Player of the Year (2): 2004, 2005 *Ballon d'Or (1): 2005 *Onze d'Or (1): 2005 *La Liga Assist Leader (1): 2005–06 *UEFA Club Forward of the Year (1): 2004–05 *UEFA Club Footballer of the Year (1): 2005–06 *UEFA Team of the Year (3): 2003–04, 2004–05, 2005–06 *ESM Team of the Year (3): 2003–04, 2004–05, 2005–06 *Don Balón Award (2): 2003–04, 2005–06 *FIFPro World Player of the Year (1): 2005 *FIFPro World XI (3): 2004–05, 2005–06, 2006–07 *FIFA World Player of the Year – Bronze award (1): 2006 *Serie A Assist Leader (1): 2009–10 *Golden Foot (1): 2009 *Bola de Ouro (1): 2012 *South American Footballer of the Year (1): 2013 *Brazilian Football Museum Hall of Fame *UEFA Ultimate Team of the Year (substitute; published 2015) Other In 2012, two Brazilian entomologists named a new species of bee, from Brazil, Eulaema quadragintanovem, stating that "the specific epithet honors the Brazilian soccer player Ronaldo de Assis Moreira, famous worldwide as 'Ronaldinho' and in Brazil as ‘Ronaldinho Gaúcho’. 'Quadraginta novem' means forty-nine, the number of Ronaldinho's T-shirt at Clube Atlético Mineiro (CAM), his former team in Brazil. Ronaldinho chose the number 49 as an homage to his mother, born in 1949." External links * * Tactical Profile – Football-Lineups.com * European Champions Cup/UEFA Champions League Winning Squads * Ronaldinho Gaúcho Official Website * Ronaldinho profile at FC Barcelona website * Ronaldinho profile at AC Milan website * *Ronaldinho profile at BBC Sport website * Ronaldinho career stats at Futpédia Category:Forwards Category:Midfielders Category:Players Category:Brazilian players Category:Living people Category:1980 births Category:1999 Copa América players Category:1999 FIFA Confederations Cup players Category:2002 FIFA World Cup players Category:2003 FIFA Confederations Cup players Category:2005 FIFA Confederations Cup players Category:2006 FIFA World Cup players Category:Brazilian players Category:Brazil under-20 international players Category:Brazil youth international players Category:Brazil international players Category:FIFA 100 Category:Copa América-winning players Category:FIFA Confederations Cup-winning players Category:FIFA World Cup-winning players Category:FIFA World Player of the Year winners Category:Campeonato Brasileiro Série A players Category:Ligue 1 players Category:La Liga players Category:Serie A players Category:Liga MX players Category:Grêmio Foot-Ball Porto Alegrense players Category:Paris Saint-Germain F.C. players Category:FC Barcelona players Category:A.C. Milan players Category:Clube de Regatas do Flamengo players Category:Clube Atlético Mineiro players Category:Querétaro F.C. players Category:Fluminense Football Club players Category:Retired Players